The Love Seekers
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang enam orang guru jomblo yang masih praktek di sekolah. Sebagian dari mereka menjadi bulan – bulanan para siswa karena kepolosan mereka yang tidak biasa. Ikuti kekonyolan mereka selama mengajar di CeCi High School. ALL OFFICIAL PAIRS.


**THE LOVE SEEKERS**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : ALL EXO MEMBERS/ OFFICIAL PAIRS**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : T~M**

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya pengaruh dari alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics).

**Happy Reading…. Chu~ (**kechup basyah**) **

**.**

**~Prolog~**

**.**

**.**

**** Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang enam orang guru jomblo yang masih praktek di sekolah. Sebagian dari mereka menjadi bulan – bulanan para siswa karena kepolosan mereka yang tidak biasa. Ikuti kekonyolan mereka selama mengajar di CeCi High School.

**.**

**Luhan : **Jurusan Seni Rupa. Jago menggambar, dan otaknya juga sangat pintar. Sebenarnya dia diterima di kedokteran, namun ia menolak dengan alasan takut terlihat tua jika terlalu banyak berpikir. Jadilah ia memperdalam kemampuan menggambarnya dengan mengambil jurusan itu. Guru pembimbingnya di sekolah adalah Jessica yang galak. Jadi siswa senang dengan kemunculannya karena mereka terbebas. Jatuh cinta pada Sehun saat pandangan pertama, meski dia tidak menyadarinya karena dia memang sedikit O-on. Wajahnya menipu, kalau dia memakai baju biasa, orang akan menyangka dia masih siswa kelas I SMA.

**Baekhyun :** Jurusan Musik dengan D.O. Memiliki suara yang saaangat bagus. Senyumannya sangat manis dan membuat banyak yeoja iri. Bertetangga dengan Chanyeol yang selalu mengejeknya karena dia pendek. Dan sialnya, dia harus praktek di sekolah Chanyeol. Suka_ strawberry, _aslinya jahil tapi tidak berkutik disamping Chanyeol. Guru pembimbingnya Taeyeon. Punya kebiasaan tidur yang aneh dan membuat teman – temannya sering menyumpal mulutnya dengan celana dalam Kris saat tidur.

**D.O : **Satu jurusan dengan Baekhyun. Sering terpelongo dengan ekspresi O.O. Jadi bahan keisengan murid, khususnya Kai alias Jongin. Suaranya juga luarrr biasa bagus. Terkadang sering gugup saat mengajar. Hobi memasak. Dia akan memasakkan makanan untuk temannya jika ada yang kelaparan, sekalipun itu tengah malam dan ia sudah tidur.

**Kris :** Jurusan olahraga dan sangat jago basket. Penampilannya sangat cool dan membuat siswa berteriak gaje saat melihatnya. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan Baekhyun bilang kalau Kris cocok banget dibawa kalo lagi pengen nyolong mangga. Awalnya dia orang yang menyenangkan, namun belakangan berubah jadi menyebalkan karena setiap saat dia selalu bercerita tentang Tao, siswa yang dia incar. Ceritanya hanya seputar betapa manisnya Tao, senyumannya, kemampuannya, dan segalanya. Satu – satunya yang mau mendengarkan dia dengan ikhlas hanyalah tembok apartemen mereka.

**Suho :** Jurusan sejarah. Senyumannya semanis senyuman malaikat, seperti namanya. Namun sayangnya hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kenyataan kalau dia sangat _pervert. _Kulitnya sangat putih dan ia cukup bangga dengan hal itu.

**Xiumin :** Jurusan Biologi. Namja gempal yang diberi nama Bakpao oleh Luhan. Meski tubuhnya montok, tapi dia jago bermain sepak bola. Tertarik dengan Murid bernama Chen yang sangat pintar. Tapi ia memendamnya sendirian. Takut jadi bahan olokan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang punya mulut ember. Jago Taekwondo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun : ** namja berkulit putih yang jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama pada Luhan. Penyuka _buble tea_ hingga sumsum tulang. Senang menjahili guru praktek dengan Kai meski tidak berkutik saat ada Luhan. Gugup di depan Luhan. Polos tingkat dewa, sebelas dua belas dengan Lay.

**Chanyeol :** Namja bertubuh tinggi dan hanya beda beberapa senti dari Kris. Sangat mencintai Baekhyun dari dulu, tapi karena tidak pandai mengungkapkan, jadilah dia selalu mengganggu namja incarannya. Dijuluki _happy virus_ karena semua orang akan tertawa disampingnya, selain Sehun. Rambutnya dikeriting. Orangnya urak – urakan dan jago menggombal.

**Kai :** Nama aslinya Jongin. Tapi dia membuat namanya jadi Kai, dan temannya menjulukinya kkamjong karena kulitnya yang hitam. Sangat _pervert _dan senang mengajari temannya untuk berlaku pervert. Malas belajar kecuali saat mangsanya, D.O yang mengajar. Suaranya sexy. (menurut author)

**Tao :** Siswa yang sangat jago wushu dan sering memenangkan pertandingan. Sedikit lamban an tidak menyadari kalau perhatian yang diberikan Kris padanya karena namja itu menyukainya. Muka security, hati hello kitty. Itulah julukan yang cocok untuknya. Bertampang seram tapi gampang menangis.

**Lay :** Siswa pelupa melebihi orang pikun. Mempunyai dimple menjerat yang menaklukkan Suho. Dia pintar. Tapi karena sering lupa, jadilah dia mendapat banyak hukuman karena tidak membawa tugas padahal dia sudah mengerjakannya di rumah. Hidungnya mengembang saat dia gugup.

**Chen :** Namja berkacamata tebal dengan bingkai hitam. Dari penampilannya ketahuan kalau dia siswa teladan yang tahunya hanya belajar. Tapi itulah yang membuat xiumin jatuh cinta padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini masih prolog. Kalo misalnya banyak yang review, bakal dilanjut. Kalo ga… filenya di laptop ajah. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw…

Btw, ini FF pertamaku disini yang ratingnya T. Biasanya kan M. (ketauan mesum).

Readers sadar ga sih, kalo couple di EXO tuh banyak yang BRONIS? Semenya lebih muda. Inilah official pair yang bronis, HunHan, Baekyeol, KaiD.O dan ChenMin. Readers pernah ga atau lagi pacaran sama bronis? *kepo.

Kiela pernah looooh….meski cuma sampe PDKT doang. Yah, meski Kiela ILPIL di ending. -_- Dia maniiiis banget. . (ga ada yg nanya)

Beberapa hari lagi aku ujian akhir. Doain yaah lulus. Biar aku sering – sering update karena waktuku untuk menulis FF pasti udah banyak.

.

Okeh,,, sekian. Jangan Lupa review ne? biar dilanjut.


End file.
